Oh those Summer Days
by Phsycofangirl16
Summary: Dib has finaly finished his junior year in HI school! And is ready for another Summer, filled with pigslaying sister's, and TOAST genieuses, Typical summer no? But Dib's world grows even weirder and slightly more exciting when he discides to take a little vacation on the MASSIVE. RATED:T for cussing and dibs crazy dreams.


_Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please don't be rude. I accept friendly advice and tips on writing skills and such .Let me know if they seem OOC. This takes place in highschool dib and zim are juniors heading into their senior year, gaz is a sophomore and membrane is still alive._

**This font is for the characters thought's. ===**

_I DON'T OWN ANYYY CHARACTERS AT ALL THEY BELONG TO JHONEN!_

_**DIB's POV**_

_Dib heard that all too familiar bell din_g _ in the halls signaled for the school year to be over, and done with much to the student's pleasure. Kids were piling up into their cars, or leaving on the buses, most were walking with friends discussing their plans for the summer. As for Dib, he stayed behind waiting at the front of the school for his sister's class to be excused. _

"_Why does Mr. Ralph always take forever? "Dib mumbled under his breath. At last the door flew open ,only to hit him straight in the noes!"ahh!"He put a hand on his sore noes grunting in pain."welp, this isn't the first time this has happened." Stating the comment a bit too out loud._

"_I don't need to hear your stupid voice, especially on the last day of school" Dib looked up to see a girl with purple hair styled like a fanged mouth, wearing dark purple jeans with a black tank top ,and a unzipped skull hoodie to match."Gaz !" squeaking out her name in a all to girly fashion,but quickly shaking it off." Come on dads going to be home soon."Gaz didn't seem to hear him cause she was busy playing her game slave deluxe. Dib had given it to her on her birthday hopping to lighten up her mood after hearing dad couldn't come to her 16__th__ b-day. Now she wouldn't even put it down. _**At least she is enjoying it. **_"You're talking out loud again."Gaz was sending dib a cold glare, walking past him. "Don't I allways?" Dib grabed his bag and followed Gaz._

_A few minutes of silence was broken when dib heard a somewhat unusual giggle from his sister. "Whats so funny?" Dib tried to see what caused his scary sister to act this way, he was given a sudden death glare."I finally reached the 19__th__ level and its got explosive piggies in it. Why else would I be happy? Dib let out a nervous chuckle" y-yeah its only funny if pigs guts are flying everywhere on your game…am I right?" Gaz let out a grunt and shoved his face a few inches farther away. "Sure why not?" _

_As Gaz continued walking home Dib suddenly stopped and turned around, his instincts on high alert now.__** Somethings not right here… **__he scanned his surroundings looking for anything out of the ordinary. A faint russling was heard near a bush. Dib let out somewhat of a mixture between a scoff and a gasp. __**I knew it! Its not my imagination (who wants to bet its zim? Im a give you 20 bucks if you get it right)**_

_Dib took out his weapon from his pocket, perpaired to fight the stalker in the near by bush. He stopped in his tracks when his sister broke the silence. ''Dib just stop talking to yourself and go kick zim's ass already!" At that moment ,said green freak stepped out from the bush with a somewhat painful look on his face ,well the branches sticking into his wig and uniform would explain otherwise. Dib had a look of triumph."good work gaz , now take my camera and shoot the video." Gaz looked up slightly annoyed at the moment."you left it back at school stupid, just hurry up and dance already." Zim automatically burst into laughter."HAHAHA Silly Gaz-stink this isn't a smelly dance floor it is merely a putrid walk way."Dib took this chance to make a sneak attack towards zim, who was immediately caught off guard. "YOU DARE ATTACK THE GREAT ZIM WHEN HE WASN'T PERPAIRED!"The two boys scuffled on the side walk not giving a crap that a family of four where throwing scowls at the boys while the children laughed and pointed. Neither teen cared to be informed by gaz that they were causing a ruckus next to a public swimming pool. NOPE!Gaz groaned as she put her game away,making sure to save her spot ofcours and walked over to the two idiots to pull them apart holding dib by the ear and holding zim by his wig._ _.(whi ch surprisingly stayed on to zims relief) earning yelps from the two boys."Ok. It has been a good fifteen minutes and I would love to see someone loose a leg but its almost dark and Dib!"turning her gaze on her brother who seemed to wince under her arm of authority."Dad is expecting us to be home and do the dishes and I will NOT have you mess with my scedual, UNDERSTAND?"_

_Dib nodded his head in COMPLETE understanding, only to receive a nasty grin from zim. His smile disappeared only when gaz wipped her head back in zims direction. "As for you, you had your fun for today and we are leaving so get lost." Zim raised a non-existing eyebrow. _

"_what if Zim doesn't want to get lost?"His lips curled into a snarl. But that was all it took. The last thing he saw was gaz grabing him by his calor and flung him over the wall to the pool area. Gaz was only satisfied when she heared a splash and screaming."Ok come on dib we need to go now, before dad gets there. Dib sighed in relief and grabed his bag and went to ketch up to his sister."This is gonna be one hell of a summer break."_

_Meanwhile on the roof of the swimming pool building a weird yet somewhat likable robot was eating some unpoped poop corn with his very best friend the squirrel while watching the sun drown helplessly in the red water."I love this part." The android chirped. His fluffy friend looked on in silence._

_**(A/N: Well that's all I got for now. This was supposed to be a one shot but I am deciding if I should continue this, I would actualy like to hear some idea's about what should happen next chapter. So please fav and review. And for those who love gir I put him in here too XP He will be spending most of his time with his buddy the squirrel :D.)**_


End file.
